Hamad Mukhailif (Grimsdale)
Hamad Mukhailif was a suspect in the murder investigation of Fairview High Student, Alexei Smirnov in All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale), and another Fairview High Student, Lolita Gomez in Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale), he later made 2 quasi appearances, and one minor appearance, before getting murdered in Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale). Profile Murder Details Hamad was killed using a bomb implanted on his glasses at front of a huge crowd. When sent to autopsy, Hasuro believed that the killer must have took inspiration from how Tess Goodwin murdered her last victim. Killer and motives Julian Ramis, Clay’s friend turned out to be a murder, knowing he can’t lie to the team, he did not deny the crime, when asked if he killed Hamad because he told everyone he was a killer, he told them that no, and instead he killed Hamad because he killed his father, he later explained that when his father died, the cops found a 14 year old Hamad and one of his friends, in the crime scene, when asked what happened, Hamad told the police that Julian’s father comitted suicide, and that they tried to stop him, but he refused to stay alive, saying he brought a monster in this world. Because Hmad was known as the most innocent students in the school, Julian believed it, and felt guilty for what he did, but then Julian saw Hamad’s true colors, this made him figure out that his father’s death wasn’t a suicide, and that Hamad pushed him off the rooftop, and lied to the police about it. Julian tried to tell the authorities but they didn’t believe him, he confronted Hamad about this a few days before the student body president was announced, but he just laughed and mocked Julian’s father, telling him that his father was weak minded, and a coward. Julian couldn’t take that anymore, so he made a bomb, and inplanted it on Hamad’s glasses, setting the timer so that it blows off, at the exact time the student body president is announced. The judge sympathized with Julian, but was disgusted that he chose to kill Hamad in front of a crowd of teenagers, sentencing him to 15 years in prison, with a chance of a parole of 5 years, and considering he is a minor, he is allowed to be released in bail. Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out Hamad was first interrogated by the team, after they found a picture of him with the victim, when asked about his relationship with the victim, he began crying, saying that the victim and him were friends, and that the victim didn’t deserve this at all considering all the shit he went through. He was later interrogated again because a bouquet of roses he sent to the victim telling him to “count the flowers”, which Yoyo confirmed was a message to the victim to kill himself since an even number of roses reflect death in Russian traditions, when the team asked him about the flowers, Hamad pretended he was in love with the victim, until Diego brought the subject of death associated with these flowers, which forced Hamad to confess that they were indeed a message for the victim to end his own life, when Diego asked him why he’d tell the victim to do this, Hamad said that the victim bullied him in middle school so badly due to the fact he was “too skinny”, which made him really hate the victim, that when he saw the victim in the school grounds, he made a fake social media account pretending to be a girl named “Catherine Fishman”, where he flirted with the victim, convincing him to give him his number, and they began sexting each other, until Hamad asked the victim to send him a pic of his private part, and when he did, Hamad leaked the victim’s privates to the internet, where the entire school saw it, leading the victim to be bullied so badly due to his, and Vanna began singing at that point, anyways when the scene switched back, Diego was absolutely disgusted of what Hamad did to the victim, and wondered if Hamad decided to even further by killing him. Although the killer turned out to be Brock Perry, the victim’s roomate went to the player and told them that he heard of what Hamad did to the victim, and he was wondering if Hamad did the same thing to other kids in the past, and so Clay and the player went to the cafeteria to search of anything that Hamad dropped that could help them make sure he never did the same to other people as he did to Alexei, and they found a diary belonging to Hamad which the player unlocked, and sent it to Yoyo. Yoyo read all the entries in the diary and was absolutely disgusted, Hamad was smart enough to not wtite any of his secrets, but he wrote entries about him ruining the lives of his former bullies, and who his next targets were. Clay and the player went to confront Hamad for his attitude, and threatened to report him to the principal, where he fooled them into giving him back his diary, and ran away with it, leaving them with no proof of his actions. Hook Me Up Hamad became a suspect after the team found his poster of the victim where he refgered her as a “hussy”, where he confirmed no information about his relationship with him, and instead used sarcastic sympathy toward her death. He was later interrogated again, because of a post in Friendnet, where he revealed the victim’s pregnancy. He said that the reason why he did that, because the victim made a bet among all the other whores in the school, where they will be paid a huge amount of money, if they slept with him, considering he is the only boy in school who has no interest in losing his virginity until martiage. This lead a number of girls clinging on him trying to get under his pants, which nearly made him lose his girlfriend. Although the killer was revealed to be Liu Chao. Kelemen asked the player and Diego to go search for any evidence of Hamad’s actions, where they found a poster of him for a student council campaign. The team were suspicious of what he’s planning to do with this position, so they interrogated him, where he said that he wants to run for student body president “to make a school a better place”. Acid Digestion After the player and Clay failed to comfort Julian, they went to confront Hamad for what he did. Clay began shouting at Hamad for telling everyone that Julian is a “murderer”, which Hamad kept denying, saying that he heard the rumors, but has no idea who spread them. A Head Loss After the player, Mia, and Kelemen showed the principal, the planner which has all the things that Hamad promised in his campaighn, she went immediately to speak with him. Unfortunately, he got away with it by claiming these were “empty promises”, and that he wasn’t actually going to them, and they were only promised for sake to win the student body presidency. After that, the team decided there is no use trying to punish him, and that they were justing wating a huge part of their lives, and decided to focus more on their personal lives, and only start investigating when a murder takes place. Ratsputin After the team finished everything in their hands. Hamad confronted the player about their dark secrets, where he told them he will reveal it to everyone in the student council election. Trivia *Hamad, is a reference to ME!!! Case appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) Gallery HamadMGrimsdale.png|Hamad, as he appeared in A Head Loss. VLopezGrimsdale.png|Victoria Lopez, Hamad’s girlfriend. MAbernathyGrimsdale.png|Hamad’s step-sister. HamidaMGrimdale.png|Hamida Mukhailif, Hamad’s sister. 2B2FC15B-1FF8-4EB9-9860-C47428A34CA6.jpeg|Nasim Mukhailif, Hamad’s brother. JRamisGrimsdale.png|Julian Edward Ramis, Hamad’s killer.